Just a sip of Polyjuice
by PotterHeadAndVeryVeryProud
Summary: With dark times slowly creeping upon them, you wouldn't think there'd be much time to mend broken hearts, re-unite friendships and have a little fun! Who knew, one little sip of potion could change so much...
1. Chapter 1

I'm hauled into the toilets at Kings Cross Station with a look that could turn milk sour. Angelina and Alicia roll their eyes at me, still keeping a firm grip on my wrists to stop me from wriggling away.

''Was that really necessary?'' I huff, the flash back of their brutal kidnap still fresh in my mind's eye. They both grin back evilly, attempting to slick on black eyeliner one-handed in the grimy reflection of the mirror. I jerk my arms and they both squeal, the black liquid smudging over their eyelids.

''Was _that _really necessary?'' Angie grumbles, turning back to glare at me with a stern look on her face. It was quite hard to take her seriously, hence the black patch around her eye that made her look like a deranged panda.

''Okay, whatever, can we go now? I really want to see F-'' I stop dead as smug looks appear on their faces, both of them casting secret glances at each other.

No. No _way. _There was abso-bloody-lutely no way that they would find out I liked Fred Weasley.

It was his stupid fault, anyway. _He _was the one that appeared in front of me, hair still damp from his shower, after Quidditch practice; his shirt open and exposing the pale skin underneath. (And just to let you know, one word, WOW.) That was _his _fault! _He _was the one that flirted with me constantly when I'd visited The Burrow this summer. Not _me._

I tried to act normal. _Tried._ Oh blimey, was I really that obvious?

''Sorry, Clarice, what was that?''Angelina cups her hand behind her ear mockingly. I could feel the blush creeping onto my skin.

''Nothing.'' I answer dumbly, looking down at my nails. No, no, no, no. NO.

''I'm afraid, Clary, dearest, that Freddie will have to wait!'' Alicia laughs, both of them dissolving into giggles.

Oh, bugger.

''I – I don't know what you're talking about.'' I say defiantly, crossing my arms and looking them both in the eye. They both snort.

''We must say, you did do a fine job of keeping it a secret, but we have keen eyes and…ears.''

I glare at Angelina, who looks a tad sheepish back. ''Angie, I'm going to kill your boyfriend now, if you don't mind.''

''Aw, c'mon my little pal. I mean, yes Georgie did eventually tell us, but we,'' Angie jerks her thumb between her and Alicia, ''are two of your bestest friends. Do you really expect us not to notice these things?''

''Besides, it is seriously adorable!'' Alicia squeals, clapping her hands together. ''We always had a hunch you liked Fred more than you were letting on.'' She grins smugly as the two of them link their arms with mine, steering us away from the dingy toilets.

I'm not going to tell them that they still have a black smudge around their eyes, though.

''Alright, ladies? You _did _spend a long time in there.'' Fred waggles his eyebrows as I swat him on the arm. Honestly, ambush or what? Nearly scared me half to death, jumping out on us like that. "Loving the, er, new look, by the way.." He gapes pointedly at the black pirate patches around Angie and Ali's eyes, making them shriek like owls and dart back to the cover of the loo's. His laughing blue eyes flicker to mine and he grins crookedly, tickling the end of my chin with my plait. ''Hey, best friend.'' He chortles, picking up the luggage at my feet. I grin.

''Do you mean _me?'' _I say mockingly and he rolls his eyes, suffocating me into a hug. Right on cue, the two pirates, now recovered from their make-up disaster, flutter their eye lashes over Fred's shoulder, both doubling over in hysterics. Mmhmm, _real_ subtle girls.

''I missed you.'' He hisses in my ear and I laugh airily. I almost palm my head to snap out of my ditzy day dream. Do not turn into an air head, Clarice Jones.

''What, even though I was at your house for a grand total of five weeks?'' I dig him in the ribs and he frowns, letting go of me.

''Well, yes. I mean a week without you? Almost went ruddy insane, love.'' He winks, and I giggle like a little school girl. Oh, Merlin, Clary.

''He drove _us _insane, talking about you the whole time.'' George hops next to me, dodging the swift punch Fred aims at his twins stomach, and I glare, poking him in the chest, satisfied at the scared look he's revealing.

''Hi, Clary.'' He mumbles, suddenly interested in the ground.

''You,'' I grab his collar, dragging him a few feet away,' have some explaining to do, Mr Weasley.'' I huff, letting go of him and standing with my arms crossed.

''Bloody hell, Clarice, you're turning into my Mother.'' He grumbles, and then catches the look of my withering gaze. ''Oh, c'mon. What was I supposed to do? Angie pestered me _all summer. _All summer! She said she wouldn't kiss me again if I didn't tell her that you liked him and, well, she kind of guessed anyway so I just told her that she was, right. Don't kill me, please.'' He raises his hand's in surrender and I sight in defeat, feeling the eyes of our friends burning into my back.

''As long as you didn't tell Fred I guess that's-'' I frown as he flushes faintly. ''Oh, George, please tell me you didn't!''

''I can promise not to tell him again?'' He shrugs.


	2. Chapter 2

''What the bloody hell was_ that _for?'' George glares, his eyes still watering slightly. I grin maniacally. He should of realised who he was dealing with and anyway, it wasn't like he hadn't deserved that hefty kick in the, er, 'trouser area', shall we call it? ''I wouldn't be half surprised if I didn't have kids when I'm older, after that.'' I just roll my eyes, turning to look out of the window. London was way way behind us now; the grey tower blocks now replaced with rolling fields as we sped along the track to Hogwarts.

Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry was a second home to me, to all of us, with it's hidden passageways and secrets to unfold. Obviously, what with us being trouble makers and all, it's generally only me, Fred and George who sneak out after hours, occasionally assisted by Lee Jordan, too.

I honestly can't imagine life without magic.

''Hello, my darlings, yours truly is back!'' Fred chimes in a sig song voice, evidently interrupting my day dreams as he chucks a Chocolate Frog in my direction. ''Budge up a bit please, Clary, dearest.'' He prods me repeatedly until I, reluctantly I might add, move along the seat. He flicks a Canary Cream over to Angelina, who is getting dangerously comfy with George in the corner of the compartment, and leans back in the seat with a wink.

She eyes the biscuit suspiciously, cocking her head to the side with a frown at our amused expressions. "Okay, Fred, what've you done to it?'' He recovers from the situation quickly, playing a hurt face across his features. I snort into my hand, which ends up with me choking on the chocolate while Fred thumps me on the back.

''Thanks.'' I smile weakly with a feeble cough. He turns back to Angelina whilst I recover, clutching his heart.

''Do you know how h-hurt I am that you think I, Fred Weasley, would give you a bewitched custard cream. I'm _hurt._'' He repeats again with a fake sniff. She narrows her eyes, then shrugs, grudging taking a bite.

She notices our laughter seconds to late.

In a ploom of yellow feathers, our once human size pal can now fit into the palm of Fred's hand as she pecks him half to death. He hasn't got the strength to flick her off, though; he has a very bad case of that kind of laughter that makes you double over, the one that makes your sides hurt because you just can't stop.

He comes up for air in time to flick his wand in the angry Budgie's direction before keeling over again at the sight of Angie's furious face as she swats him hard over the head with her potions book.

What mad time's we live in.

"I can't believe we're in Fifth Year." I sigh, my book shutting with a snap. "We've only got two more years and then we…"

"Leave." Alicia finishes glumly.

I don't know what I'd do without the people around me now. Alicia and her (usually) bubbily energy; Angelina's bossiness on the Quidditch field; Lee and the effort he throws in for a party; Fred's and Georges matching grin, the weird array of joke products they've been creating.

All that's going to change, now, what with ruddy O.W.L's and N.E.W.T's two years later. Great.

"Hey, c'mon! At least in Fifth Year you can legally…" Fred winks scarily, and we raise our eyebrows. What the bloody hell is he on about? He shakes his head, and starts chuckling to himself. "You know, you can do _that _this year!" Me, Angie and Alicia all yelp in disgust, throwing our book's at him whilst Lee and George double over in laughter.

"Merlin, Fred, that's gross!" Alicia blushes beet, avoiding Lee's gaze. Oh, yes, I'd forgotten those two were a couple officially now. This _would _be interesting.

"Your mind is very corrupted, dear." I nod in agreement and he snorts, grinning at me from under his hair.

"I don't deny it, love."


	3. Chapter 3

''I want some _food_.'' I grumble, sinking down at my usual spot on the Gryffindor table. ''Seriously, I think I might faint or something.''

Ron, Fred and George's little brother, nods in agreement beside me, staring hard at his plate as if willing the food to come quicker.

It doesn't, of course.

Fred smirks, flopping down beside me. ''Oh, don't me so melodramatic.'' I scowl at him, crossing my arms over my complaining stomach. He laughs, pinching my cheek. ''Don't worry, we're already on the C's.'' He hisses in my ear, hot breath making my skin prickle, as 'Melonie Chalk' settles down on the Hufflepuff table. I groan, resting my head in my hands.

''Excuse me.'' A tentative voice says behind me. ''Are you the Head Girl?'' I eye her sceptically, ignoring Fred's amused expression. Like I'd tell _him _I'd got a swotty position like that. I'd been hoping to hide it from him all year but hey, I guess that would have been a bit farfetched. I shook myself slightly, scrutinizing the girl. Her blue eys were pale, electric against her caramel straight hair. I blink. Wow, she _was _pretty. People all along the table were craning their necks to see the new exhibit. Hell, even Fred and George were nudging each other out of the corner of my eye, both grinning from ear to ear.

''Oh, yes, I am. Clarice Jones.'' I smile, snapping back to attention. I wasn't about to let two hormonal boys get me down. Well, one. She sighs in relief, twisting a length of hair uncertainly between her fingers.

''Violet Lang. McGonagall told me to find you, said that you could show me around…I'm sure you know the drill.'' She says with a tinkling laugh that, weirdly, grates my insides hugely. I catch sight of her Gryffindor tie and dredge up a smile.

''Well, yes, of course I-''

''Names Gred, sweetheart.''

''I'm Forge.''

I roll my eyes as the two copper haired twins shove me roughly aside, ending with me landing on the cold floor. Thank Godric people are too busy eating now to notice; now _that _would have been embarrassing. Hang on, blimey, how long had I zoned out for. Hermione Granger, this girl in the year below, gave me a disapproving glance, which somehow gave me my answer. A_ very_ long time. I see the new girl frown slightly; soundlessly mouthing the fake names they'd given her.

''Are they even real names?''

''They're Fred and George. Complete nut cases.'' I roll my eyes, scrambling under the table to pop up in between Alicia and Angelina with a grin. Violet gives off another girly giggle, giving Fred a flick of her swishy hair as she sits down next to him.

Oh blimey-o-rileys trousers.

I catch the look of my two friends either side of me, both of them leaning forward intently to see my reaction. I try to keep a cool head, but when I hope no-one's looking, or listening, I whisper in an undertone

''Let World War three begin…''

"Couldn't wait for us, could you?" Fred and George gasp, racing up the staircase to catch me up, Her, Angie and Alicia following at their heels . I turn around and smirk at them, then frown, realising something. Where in Godric name is Ginny Weasley? Usually she'd come up and pester me about anything and everything in that sweet, younger sister way. She practically _was _my sister.

"Oi, Freddie. Where's your sister?" I tap him on the shoulder politely. To my amazement, a blush begins to tint his cheeks.

"What? Oh, she's ill. Mum wouldn't let her come to school, would she George? Old fuss pot." Fred snorts, avoiding my gaze. Weird.

"Aw, you have a sister?" Violet grins, falling in to step beside him. "What's her name?" Fred scowls slightly.

"Ginevra. Ginny, even." He says with a dazzling smile. Violet nod's knowingly, as if she knew this all along.

"Is she a nice sister, then?"

"No, she's a little prat." Fred smirks, this time making Violet scowl. Out of the corner of my eye I see her kick Fred's shin rather roughly and he yelps with a glare. They walk the rest of the way quite a fair bit behind us in a heated discussion.

Oh blimey, don't you _dare_ get jealous Clarice.

"Did you see that old Ministry bird in the Great Hall, then?" Angelina prods me, snapping me out of my thoughts. I frown. What?

"What in Godric's name are you on about?"

"She fell asleep." Hermione grins as we fall through the portrait hole, Harry and Ron sniggering beside her. I wink back.

"Some Head Girl you are, eh?" Alicia snorts, plopping herself down onto the settee. Angelina and Violet sit either side of her and I spread myself out onto the fluffy carpet by the fire, picking at some of the un-even threads.

"So, Fred's nice, isn't he?" Newbie sighs, falling back dramatically. I curl my toes to hide my discomfort. "He's really, well, cute." She blushes. I force up a smile, along with the others.

"I don't really see the attraction." I smirk, making Angie and Ali both start coughing simultaneously. I glare, and they wink back.

"I think I might ask him out. Maybe."

I bite down on the inside of my cheek. This _definitely _would be a bad year…


	4. Chapter 4

''Where…actually, more importantly _why_, did you ski-daddle off earlier, hm? _I _thought you were hungry.'' George whispers, tugging on the end of my robes and giving me one of his famous I – know – all looks. I roll my eyes, hoping to let the question pass.

Okay, well the truth was that I kind of, might of, lost the plot with the whole 'exotic new girl' thing. Well, you already know that, obviously; that's why they were running up the stairs to catch me up. I mean, I barely even _knew _the girl, yet I already had her labelled as a flirtatious, manipulative COW.

Yes, that is how tragic my life is.

So, moving quickly on before I yank out my hair, I kind of began to feel more than a little queasy as the dinner wore on so I ended up, like the true geek I am, in the corner of the library.

Obviously not going to tell Georgie that.

''What? Oh, I, er – had that ruddy potions essay to complete, didn't I! Forgetful or what.'' I stumble over the lies a bit, and the look on his face tells me he didn't believe any of the rubbish that was coming out of my mouth.

Great.

''Clary!'' Lee yells, dropping the box in his hands and rushing over to wave a sweet around in my face "Fancy a Nose-Bleed Noughat?". Honestly, I could kiss him; he saved me from George's interrogation. I cast a smug look at George over my shoulder, but something in his expression tells me our little chat isn't over just yet. Great.

"Or a Vomiting Viennese?" Fred laughs, coming over with a bucket in hand. I shake my head, grinning. "Fever Fudge? Puking Pastille?"

"Sorry boys, I'll have to pass."

It takes me a moment before I realise that there's something rather peculiar about the cardboard box Lee just dropped. I mean, sure it could have been my imagination that it moved, but now there's a long, rather spindly leg jutting out through the seam of the box.

''Um, Lee…'' I trail off as a bloody big tarantula emerges from the confines of it's make shift home, sitting slap bang in the middle of the common room for all to see. I say tarantula, but it can easily pass as a gorilla.

It only takes about three seconds before the entire room explodes into uproar.

The entire population of Gryffindor girls shriek, either jumping on the furniture dotted around the room or thundering up the staircase to lock themselves in dormitories. A fair majority of the boys in the room follow our example, too, to my great amusement. And yes, that does include me. Anything with more than four legs is, in my eyes, a bloody big threat. So I just huddle on the sofa whilst Fred and George, Frank Longbottom, Lee (it was his stupid so called 'pet' in the first place!) and Finnick Grant from the year above. He grins at me as he makes a lunge for the spider.

''Hey, Clarice. Good holiday?'' He asks in a conversational tone, as if the current situation wasn't out of the ordinary to him _at all._

''Oh, hi Finn. Yeah it was good.'' I squeal, hopping onto the arm chair opposite as the 'pet' (I'm still not sure how a spider can be called that) scuttles remarkably quickly towards me. ''How was yours?''

''Alright, I guess. But you can't help but miss Hogwarts, can you?''

My eyes slide past his to Fred's who's standing nonchalantly across the room, laughing his head off at the current predicament. His blue one's lock with my green as he pulls a face, holding the gaze for far too long until I look away, blushing.

No, you can't help but miss Hogwarts.

I hope to sneak up to my dormitory before George can corner me, and as soon as I double check he's distracted, I make a dash for the enchanted girl's stairs.

However, I'm not a very fast runner.

His arms darts out, his hand curling around my wrist before I can even make the leap up to the stone step. Oh, buggeration.

"What's the rush, Clarice?'' He smirks, cocking his head to the side, dragging me out of the watchful gaze of Fred and outside the Gryffindor tower altogether. He leans against the staircase, releasing me from his grip, and raises his eyebrows expectantly.

I fake a yawn. "Actually, Georgie, I'm really quite tired. I think I might just-''

"Tell you the truth?'' He finishes for me, catching the end of my sleeve. ''I'm not stupid, Clary.'' I snort and he casts me a withering look. ''Oh, shut up. The point is, it's only nine' o clock and you're lying to me.'' He huffs, pointing to himself. I sigh, looking down at my shoes. It's funny how much mud they can pick up, I don't even think I've been out side, yet…

"CLARICE!''

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry for lying, Georgie. But if you're so smart, use your noggin and THINK." I tap him on the temple and he growls under his breath.

"I _know _why, you silly. But I want to hear _you _say it. Honestly." He rolls his eyes crossing his arms, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Alright, fine! I'm in love with your bloody brother! And I hate that silly flirty perfect haired girl, that he's obviously got a keen eye for, even though I don't even _know_ her! And I got jealous because he was flirting back and all that rubbish okay? Are you happy now?" I scowl. I half expect him to laugh, but he just strokes his non-existent beard thoughtfully, a slightly smug expression on his face.

"Thank you, doll. That wasn't so hard was it, hmm?" He grins, poking me on the arm. "Clary and Fred sitting in a tree, –'' I smother his mouth with my hand.

"Can I go now?''

"Obviously."

Stupid, stupid, stupid Weasley's and their stupid smarty pant ways.


	5. Chapter 5

I fall back on my bed with a growl, palming my forehead. How in hell had George gotten so suddenly 'all in the knowing' as Trelawney would say. I huff, the breath making my hair fly out of my eyes. I mean, he'd failed Divination twice. _Twice. _What in Merlin's name is happening to the world?

"Are you alright, Clarice?" I clamp my teeth down hard to stop some snide comment coming out as Violet peers down at me, glugging something down from a goblet that smells revolting. "Sleeping Potion." She says, catching sight of my questionable staring. She shudders slightly, blinking rapidly before setting the empty chalice back down. I fight the urge to roll my eyes. Only a pretty, giggly, _flirty_ girl like her would need help getting to sleep. Probably because she can't get Fred out of her head. I roll over and, when no one's looking, punch my pillow angrily.

"Are you alright, Clarice?" Angie asks cautiously, tapping my shoulder lightly. I almost snap her head off.

"I'm _fine._" I hiss in a slightly more short tone than I'd intended. She pads away, switching off my lamp. "Sorry." I mumble after her. I hear her sigh before prodding me in the sides, sitting on the end of my bed by my feet.

"What's wrong?" She whispers, flicking the lamp back on. I blink, opening my eyes wider as the glow of the bulb lights up by my head. I sit up, staring at her hazel eyes and dark brown hair hanging loosely from its pony tail. Alicia creeps over cautiously too, tip toeing over in her pyjamas. Her golden eyes are wide and her black bob is slightly dishevelled from the wind outside. I sigh, nodding towards the bed across the room where soft snoring echoes off the wall. The two Quidditch Chasers exchange an amused glance before turning back to me.

"Don't you like Vi, then?" They ask in unison, the lamp reflecting off their faces. I groan, raking a hand through my mane of blonde hair.

"I-I don't know…Actually that's a lie, I _do _know, but you'll think I'm being stupid." They roll their eyes at me, Alicia waving her hand to prompt me into continuing the reason. "Because she's flirting with Fred! And, oh I just got jealous…"

"You got jealous? Why, do you love Violet now, too?" Angelina smirks and I swat her on the arm, scowling. Leesh hushes her, gaping at me.

"Don't you think you may be overreacting slightly? I mean, she's _really_ nice and she's exactly like you!" I give her a withering look and she sighs, shaking her head at me. "The way she acts; it's exactly like you. And well, if Fred has taken a shine to her, he obviously has to you _too,_ Clary." She grins, Angie nodding beside her. I blush, a small smile turning up the corners of my lips. Then I frown.

"So are you saying that I have a seriously annoying laugh?" They snort into their hands.

"We didn't say anything about you two having the same laugh, did we?" Angelina laughs, rolling her eyes slightly. "And anyway, we're right."

"How do you_ know_?"

"Because we're all in the knowing." They say together in an oddly misty voice, one that resembles Proffesor Trelawney exceptionally well. They sandwich me in a hug then skip back to their beds either side of me, switching off the lamp in their wake. I pull the blankets over me, falling back onto the pillows with a content sigh. Maybe, just maybe, this year wouldn't be so bad after all?

'_Just give me a reason, Just a little bit's enough, Just a second we're not broken just bent and we can learn to love AGAIN…'_

"Someone shut her up." I growl into my pillow, pulling a spare one over my head in the head. I don't have a phobia of Muggle songs or anything; it's just when it's sung very loudly through your nose on a Monday morning at the crack of 7:01 am, _that_ is what grates my insides.

"Oops, sorry Clarice! Isn't it time you got up anyway?" Violet sang in the same high pitch voiced, the shower dripping slightly in the background.

"NO, lessons don't start until bloody half past eight." I snap, pulling my quilt higher over my head. For heaven's sake.

"No they don't, Clary. That's just the time you get to them." Alicia yawns, shrieking when the pillow I hurl at her messes up her hair. Hey, I'm not a Chaser for nothing; I do have a wicked aim.

"Anyway, you're Head Girl this year." Angelina laughs, coming over to yank the blankets off me. I squeal from the cold, sitting bolt upright and glaring. "You need to see a good example."

"I wish I _wasn't_ Head Girl. Then I could get more sleep." I grumble, yanking a brush through my hair to free it from knots. Violet raises as an eyebrow and I fight the urge to yank out her perfect straight hair, silky from her morning shower. Her cold eyes flash and for a second, I'm sure I see a pair of nut brown eyes staring out at me instead of acidic blue. Then she blinks, sipping something from a cup, and I realise she's still the same old, flirtatious cow I had her down as.

"Violet, my love, I hope you slept well?" I scowl as Fred lopes over, draping an arm casually around her neck. She giggles into her hand, blushing beetroot. Oh, pur-_lease._

"Oh, yes, I did. Did you, Fred?" She asks pleasantly. George and Angie shoot me amused looks as I stare daggers at the new girl walking in front of us. They both swat me on the arm, snorting at my expression. Fred glances back, grinning at his brother, before turning back to Violet.

"Quite well, yes. I had a dream I was dating you." He winks and she giggles again, licking her lips. Oh, for Godric's sake. What had I done to deserve this?

"I'm going to Dark Arts. See you later." I spin abruptly on my heel, stalking back down the other staircase. Fred gapes, alarmed, momentarily dropping his arm of Vi's shoulder.

"What? You're _always _hungry, Clarice." He pouts, taking a step towards me. I wave him away, shrugging.

"Well, I'm not today." I raise my eyebrows, ignoring the way Angie, Leesh and George are nudging each other, knowing looks flickering in their eyes.

They can go suck on a lemon...


	6. Chapter 6

**What's wrong? F x**

I sigh, looking down at the slightly crumpled note in front of me. I can hardly tell Fred I like him, can I? I look up to make sure the new poncy DADA teacher is fully distracted…yes, she definitely is, fixing the pink bow in her hair. Yuck.

_Nothing, I'm fine. _

**Pfft. Yeah, right Clary. Don't lie to me. Are you hungry? x **

_I'm serious! Oh, shut up. What kind of random question is that?x_

**You missed breakfast. That's what… Do you want to go to the kitchens with me after this? x **

I grin uncontrollably down at the parchment. I feel like jumping up and down on my seat, but I don't of course; I'm not that much of an idiot.

_Sure, that would be great. Thanks, Fred.x_

**No problem, love. I'll talk to you later; Umbridge is giving me a dirty look. x**

George, who's sat beside me, looks over my shoulder and grins. I shove him away, blushing. How is it that friends always manage to make you love them and hate them at the same time? Beats me. Dolores Umbridge wanders around the classroom slowly, pausing beside every other desk to check people are working. She stops at the desk behind me, where Violet and Fred are sat.

"Mr, Weasley, I said wands away." She smiles sweetly, look pointedly at the wand on his desk. George looks up, smirking.

"But Miss, my wand_ is _away." Fred grins, looking down at his trousers and back at Umbridge with a pleasant smile. I groan into my book and hear Violet snort in disgust.

"That's enough, Mr Weasley. Give me your _wand_." She hisses, plucking the fake wand up between her fingers. It explodes into a squeaky parrot seconds later and she drops it in alarm. The class roars with laughter. She flushes, glaring at him.

"Detention, Weasley. 7 o'clock, my office. Do _not_ be late." She says, stalking back to the front of the room with a dangerously sweet smile. I stare back at Fred, rolling my eyes. He winks, grinning crookedly before hunching back over his work. Violet smiles at me, a familiar smile, one that I recognise immediately but can't quite place. She takes a sip of what I suppose is pumpkin juice beside her with a tiny cough, re reading her notes.

I shake my head, printing my name quickly at the top of the parchment before Umbridge waves her wand, collecting the rolls in her arms as we file out of class. Honestly, what a _vile_ woman. I wonder what her game is…

Fred waits for me, leaning against the doorframe and falling in to step beside me with a grin. Angelina and Alicia nudge me in the back, smirking, and I roll my eyes. I could _kill_ them. He drapes an arm lazily over my shoulders, steering us in the opposite direction of Violet and George, in a _very_ angry discussion about something or other.

"I can't do this anymore!"

"Yes, you can! It's working perfectly…"

"But she hates me! And the works too hard, and I'm behind on homework…"

"But that's the whole point. And anyway, it's not really _you_, is it? It's just for a little while longer. I thought you wanted the two of them together?"

"I do! Of course I do, George. But I _hate_ seeing her like this."

"But that means it's _working_."

Fred snaps his fingers in front of my face, smirking. "Are you concentrating or day dreaming, love?" He winks, walking quicker and throwing a dirty look to our arguing friends behind us. They quieten immediately, but that could be the fact that we can't even _hear_ them, anymore; we're right by the kitchens, now. Fred tickles the pear in the painting and the frame swings open. He gestures for me to go in. "After you, Clary."

"Oh, how very gentlemanly of you." I laugh, swatting him on the shoulder. His eyes sparkle and he follows me through, plonking himself at a table in the corner. I take the chair opposite him as he rakes a hand through his copper hair, looking at me peculiarly.

"What do you want to eat then, m'dearest?"

"Definitely not a Puking Pastille, if _that's_ what you're thinking." I grin and he laughs, tipping his chair back precariously on two legs.

"How can you say such a thing." He says in mock hurt, kicking my leg softly under the table. "I haven't talked to you in, well, ages."

"Yes you have." I roll my eyes and he snorts, shaking his head slightly. The strands of his hair flick across his face and he goes to push them back again.

"I mean," He pours two goblets of Butterbeer, smiling in thanks to the small house elf that came over to drop them at the table, "just the two of us." He frowns slightly, cocking his head to the side. I almost sing the lyrics to 'Just the two of us' out loud, just to annoy him, but he swats me whacks me on the arm, chuckling. "How _are_ you?" I take a small sip of the drink, licking my lips self-consciously. I was _not_ about to get a foam moustache, thank you very much.

"Good." He raises his eyebrows sceptically and I roll my eyes. "I'm _fine_, Freddie. Anyway, whatta 'bout you?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm great. Slice of pizza, doll?" He grins, waving the piece temptingly in front of me. He puts the margherita onto my plate, putting his hands on his chin to look me in the eye. "How do you like Violet?"

I almost choke on my pizza.

"Uh, er sure, she's okay, I guess." I swallow, the mozzarella sticking at the back of my throat and making my eyes water. I glug back the rest of the Butterbeer from the chalice, frowning. "I don't know, there's something iffy about her."

"So you _don't_ like her? Blimey." He chortles, patting me on the head. I scowl. "Aw, c'mon, love. She's not _so_ bad." He runs his finger along my lip to turn into a smile, poking me on the nose.

I shrug. "I don't know, Freddie, I just don't like her."

"Oh." He pauses, locking my gaze. I sip another can of Butterbeer back. "I was thinking of asking her out." The not yet consumed liquid in my mouth squirts out as my lips make a perfect 'o' of surprise. I cover my face in my hands in embarrassment as the orangey liquor seeps into his white school shirt, sticking to his hair. He barks out a torrent of laughter, tugging at his hair.

"Oh my Godric, Fred I'm so sorry." I squeal, rummaging in my bag for a tissue. I mop at the damp patch on his shirt, beet red. Wow, Clary. You've _really_ made a fool of yourself this time. "I'm really, really sorry." He's still snorting with laughter at my face, but reaches out to ruffle my hair. He shrugs off my hand and tissue and I realise how close I am to Fred Weasley. I can smell the lemony zest from his shower gel, the fabric conditioner from his clothes. I stand up abruptly, knocking my head with his. I groan. This was _so_ not my day.

"Clary, honestly love, its fine. Stop fussing, stilly." He prods me in the arms, standing up next to me and nursing his forehead. "C'mon, you clut. Let's get you back before you injure anyone else."

This was the clumsiest day of my entire _life._


	7. Chapter 7

"IT'S CHRISTMAS!" I yell, jumping up and down on my bed and leaping over to thump Angie and Alicia. They groan into their pillows. I laugh, chucking the presents at their heads before skipping out of the room without a backward glance.

"Clary…" A small hand reaches out with surprising strength, whirling me around to face them. I hadn't talked to Violet in weeks, maybe even a month. I don't know _why_, it's just I couldn't bring myself to like her, no matter how much I tried. And I had tried, a lot, to keep Fred happy, because I knew how crazy he was about her, but it was hard; the lump in my throat going bigger every time I watched them. Freddie had never gotten round to asking her out, but the way he looked at her well, it was clear that he absolutely _adored_ her.

"Oh, hi! Merry Christmas." I dredge up a grin, hugging my elbows. She smiles sadly, watching me with a curious expression on her face.

"Look, I know we haven't been exactly, er, 'okay' with each other, but it's Christmas, nearly new year and well, I thought we could make a fresh start?" She holds out her hand as an offering and I shake it, beaming. She holds out a parcel for me to take , wrapped in lilac tissue paper. I tear through it carefully, and gasp as an emerald green coat tumbles out, soft under my fingertips. I hold it up into the light and scrutinize the elegant gold stitching, the brass buttons lining the coat. I turn to engulf her into a hug. Hell, now _that_ was a surprise for both of us.

"Thank you; I, er, have something for you-." She cuts me off with an impatient wave of her hand, shaking her head.

"We both know you haven't Clary." She chortles and I giggle uncertainly along with her. She shoves me towards the door roughly. "Anyway, sorry, you were going somewhere." She smirks knowingly and I blush under her gaze, turning around to bolt through the door.

"I hope you're decent!" I yell through the door, falling inwards into the boy's dormitory.

George is already up, grinning broadly as he tears through his stack of presents, Fred apparently asleep still. He winks at me, patting the space beside him.

"Merry Christmas, Clarice. Here." He hurls a fairly large package at me and I catch it (good chaser skills!) sinking down at the end of his bed. I rip open the gold paper and laugh. Tonnes of Chcolate Frogs and Droobles gum pour out into my lap, along with a brand new quill (he broke my last one) and some of his and Fred's inventions. I lock him in a hug.

"Thanks, Georgie!" I shove his present into his arms, jumping away to prod Fred awake. He grumbles under the covers, pulling them up over his head. I frown and George winks at me, amused.

"He thinks you're me." He whispers. "Watch; OI FRED, CLARY'S HERE!" His twin sits bolt upright, sleep glazing his eyes, copper hair tousled. He blinks a couple of times and grins crookedly when he catches sight of me.

"Oh, morning. I mean, Merry Christmas, Clary." He yawns with a wink. George coughs in the background and he rolls his eyes. "Merry Christmas to you too, Georgie." He laughs, chucking a present at his brother with a wild aim. It catches George on the side of the head and he swears under his breath, making me giggle. Fred looks at me, clocking in the probably very frizzy hair, too big Quidditch jersey and black leggings. I blush and he pokes me in the ribs.

"I got you something." He rummages under his bed, pushing aside his beaters bat, socks and shoes until finally coming up with two presents, one small and one slightly larger, both wrapped in red and gold tissue. I swat him on the arm.

"You shouldn't of, Fred…" He rolls his eyes, jamming them both into my stomach for me to take.

"Yes, I should of, you idiot. Now open them, honestly; I didn't stay up all night wrapping two for you so that you can just just gawp at the pretty wrapping." I buff him on the shoulder in annoyance, tracing the creamy colour of the gift wrap. "Look, just open them, please? I'm going to the toilet."

"Too much information, Freddie." George calls over and Fred scowls, elbowing his brother on his way to the loo. I laugh, looking down at the gifts in my clasp. I peel of the paper slowly and grin as the shreds reveal a powder blue (it matches Fred's eyes _perfectly_) and gold sketch book, binded together in gold thread. Oh my Merlin, it's beautiful. I trace the engravings of leather fondly, flipping through the blank pages, my imagination bursting to the brim. George taps my shoulder lightly. "Don't forget _that_ one." He stares at the package on Fred's quilt beside me, smirking. I kick him swiftly on the shin.

"Don't make my aim go higher, Georgie." I smile sweetly, twirling a length of hair around my finger. He gulps, sloping away. Probably to find Angelina so that she can protect him from my vicious aim. I grab the parcel, turning it over in my palm. Tearing through the layers I smile as a little varnished box falls out into my lap. I unlatch the little clasp, fumbling slightly, and I swear I could kiss Fred Weasley. On a cushion of red velvet there sits a simple, silver chain; a pale chunk of rose quartz at the end. Oh. My. GOD.

"Like it?" Fred grins shiftily, rubbing his arm. I gape at him.

"This must of cost _so_ much Fred." I scowl at him. I bloody hate it when he does this. Well, love it and hate it at the same time. The Weasley family aren't exactly _poor_, but they definitely aren't rich either, so accepting this gift stabs my conscience it the gut _badly._

"Oh, who _cares_, Clarice. Only the best for my friends."

"I care, obviously. What did you get Angie and Leesh then?"

"A pair of socks each; didn't have enough money because that ruddy necklace was so expensive." He laughs at my stricken face. "I'm joking, love. Anyway, are you going to wear it or not?" He rolls his eyes, dropping down on the bed and taking the chain out of my hands lightly, using his spare hand to part my hair. He's the only person who can manage to do that without getting his fingers stuck in the knots; that's _his_ secret talent.

The coldness of the gem makes me shiver as it thuds softly against my chest as he fumbles with the latch at the end.

"There. Perfect." He smiles, ruffling my locks and I laugh, leaning back against his shoulder.

"It really is beautiful. You have_ such_ good taste in jewellery. Are you going to start seeing Malfoy soon?" I chortle and he barks out a torrent of laughter, kissing the top of my head.

"Yeah? Well, so are you, obviously. Thank you so much for that, dearest."

"Hey Fred-oh, I'm so sorry."

Violet stands in the doorway awkwardly, clutching a bundle of presents in her arms. She bites her lip, a pained and guilty expression on her face as Fred growls into my shoulder. Well, there's nothing for _her _to be pained about. It's not like we're kissing or anything, is it?

I glance up at her through my half closed eyes, and frown, standing up abruptly and causing Fred to tumble to the floor. I stride over to her, eyebrows knitting together.

"Why in Hell," I snarl, snatching the blue wrapped parcel I had wrapped last night, "have you got Ginny Weasley's present?"


	8. Chapter 8

"Wait, Clarice _please! _I can explain."

"Don't bother." I growl, looking at her in disgust. "It's quite obvious what you've done. Intercepting the ruddy owls I send to someone? That's _low_, even for you."

"Fred!" She snaps, glaring at the copper haired boy in annoyance. "This is entirely _your_ dam fault, Fred Weasley! So _you _can explain it to her, go on."

"How in the name of Merlin is it _Fred's _fault?" I snort. What kind of barbaric statement is that? Stupid girl. He rakes a hand through his hair, shutting his eyes.

"Well, why don't you ask him…" She huffs, crossing her arms and shooting a long, acidic look at the boy, slouched against his bed stand lazily. Finally he breaks the silence, locking me in one of his gazes.

"It probably _is_ time I explained everything to you, Clary. But no interruptions, okay? Just listen before you yell."


	9. Chapter 9

**Fred's P.O.V**

I swing my beaters bat, the bludger thrown off course and landing way off somewhere in the trees.

"So, you like Clary, then?"

I gape at my twin, almost dropping my bat in shock.

"Of course, idiot. She's my best friend." I blush, flying further away from him. He follows, chuckling.

George snorts. "Don't be a git, Fred. I _know _you loveeeeeee her."

"Piss off."

How in Hell had George found out? I mean, let's face it, he's not the smartest person at the _best_ of times, let alone now with bloody Fleur Delacour fluttering her eyelashes at anything and anyone when Charlie's not looking.

"But you do, don't you?" He grins, hanging upside down off his broom. "Go on, just admit you do and I'll leave you alone."

"I'm not admitting anything!"

"But you do."

I grit my teeth. "No, I _don't._"

"Yes, you _do."_

"No, I don't."

"You do so."

**Three hours later…**

"George would you just drop it?" I snarl, chucking a cushion in his direction as we play Exploding Snap. "I do _not_ love Clarice!"

What an utter lie. Of _course_ I do.

"Well, you could have fooled me, Fred." Ginny laughs, looking up from her copy of 'The Quibbler' with an amused expression on her face. George nods along with our smallest sibling, sniggering.

"Just _admit_ it, Freddie."

"NO."

George and Ginny sigh, looking slightly deflated, but then both look up in unison, grinning manically at each other. Ginny gets up, trotting out of the room and snorting with laughter behind her fingers. When she appears again through the doorway, she's cradling an alarmed looking Errol in her arms; a quill in between her teeth and a pot of ink jutting out of her pocket. My eyebrows knit together, looking from my twin to my sister.

"What are you two doing?"

"Well, you do know, Clarice is one of our bestest friends… She's practically our _sister_." Ginny smiles, reaching up on tip toe to grab a piece of tea stained parchment that's on top of the bookshelf. She unrolls it, elbows resting on the corners to make the paper stay flat.

"Go on…"

"And, we don't keep anything from each other…"

"So, if you're not going to tell _us_." George points to himself and Ginny with a small smirk. "Where's the harm in telling our _sister_?"

At that I stand up abruptly, sending my cards flying as they scatter across the floor boards, bursting into flames. I glare at them.

"Don't you _dare. _Don't bother. I don't even like her!" I grimace, trying to snatch the parchment Ginny's scribbling on away. She clucks her tongue disapprovingly, brown eyes twinkling.

"Well, then? What's the problem, if you don't even _like_ her." Ginny mimics my town with a sneer.

"Unless you're lying to us, you sneaky devil you." George winks and Ginny giggles, hugging her elbows. "So, dear brother of ours; got any secrets you want to share?"

Oh, what a down right git.

"For Godric's sake you two." I growl under my breath, closing my eyes. "Yes, alright, you've got me. I love Clarice. Har har, it's all very amusing isn't it? Just give me that…" I snatch the letter away from Ginny before she can protest, to find it blank. I frown and she doubles up with laughter.

"We tricked you into telling us! High five, sis." George guffaws, slapping his palm against Ginny's as they both roar with laughter. I whack my head against my hand. Stupid, stupid, STUPID.

"You love Clary, you love Clary, you love Clary…" They sing at the tops of their voices, dancing around me like lunatics. I wish I had my wand on me; they'd both be suffering some serious hexes around about now…

"How are you going to get her, then?"

"What in hell are you on about, George?" I frown into the darkness of our bedroom, the moon light laminating through the thin curtains and casting an eerie glow across the room.

"How are you going to get Clarice?"

"Well, considering she doesn't even love me, I'm not?"

"Why did you say that as a question?"

"I didn't! Oh shut _up,_ Georgie." I huff as my twin chuckles in his bed across the room.

"I'd be rather surprised if she didn't, seeing as she told me she does."

"George, that isn't even remotely funny." I snarl, feeling my heart rate quicken. What kind of sick joke was that, the little git.

"It wasn't supposed to be."

"Whatever, g'night Georgie."

"I'll prove to you that she likes you if it's the last thing I do, Fred Weasley."

"Right, so, here's the plan, little brother."

"I am _not_ your little brother, idiot. I'm your twin." I roll my eyes, looking up from my breakfast to see George jotting stuff down on to some very large pieces of paper.

"Well, we didn't pop out… Oh god, my ears and eyes, don't worry." George howls, clapping his hands over his head and making him look more than a little insane. He uncovers his ears slowly and then claps his hands together, taking out his wand and pointing it at me. I jump back, alarmed.

"This is how I prove to _you_ that Clarice Jones loves you, Fred." He smirks, swishing his wand and making the paper fly around the room. I shake my head slightly, sitting back down in my chair.

"Step number one; Get a Girlfriend." George grins. "Like a super amazing one."

"But I like Clary…" I say slowly and George sighs, tapping his head with his finger.

"A _fake_ girlfriend. A made up one, you idiot. Honestly."

"How am I meant to get a fake girlfriend? What?"

"Oh for heaven's sake look Fred, do you want my help or not?"

"Well, not really no b-"

"Step Number two; Flirt with your Fake Girlfriend." He says loudly, drowning out my words, and points to the second piece of paper.

"Again, I have to ask, where in hell am I supposed to get a fake girlfriend?"

"Oh my Merlin, Fred!" George groans, shaking his head in disappointment at me. "We are Weasley twins! We don't plan, we just go along with any stupid plan and see where it takes us! Anyway… Step Number three; Tell Clary You Love Her. The end."

I snort loudly. This has got to be one of the stupidest plans I've _ever_ heard in my entire _life. _And that is saying something, trust me.

"Look, basically Clary will get jealous, so you'll see that she actually does love you, then you'll finally grow some," he looks down in 'that' direction "and ask her out and say you love her. The end. Bye bye, now."

"I still don't see how this will work." I whisper to my twin as he rummages through the potions cupboard, me on watch. "I mean, how in the name of Merlin's shiny pants are we going to get Ginny to agree to this? It's barabaric."

"YES! I've got it! I knew we had some I-"

"What are you two _doing_?"

We fall backwards off the stool, landing flat on our backs and staring at a very surprised Ginevra Weasley. "You're not making any more _joke_ products, are you? I think mum will have a breakdown, if you are." We scramble to our feet, looping our arms through Ginny's and dragging her into our room, smothering her mouth with our hands and evidently ignoring her protests to let her go until we get to inside, slamming the door shut behind us.

"WHAT THE B-" George covers her mouth again quickly, lifting her up so that she can't kick his shins.

"Ginny, shut _up. _Please!" I growl and she hisses something nasty back, although it comes out contorted because of George's hand clasped around her lips. "Look, we need your help, okay? Just be quiet and _listen._"

So we tell her our plan, well, George does anyway, and by the time he's finished her eyebrows are so far up her head in bewilderment I think she's lost them.

"So, you want _me_, to swallow this potion," She waves her hand I the direction of small vials splayed out across my bed, "pretend to be someone else for the entire year a_nd_ do classes I've never taken before?" Me and George share a glance and shrug.

"Well, yes."

"When do I start?"

There are times, like this, when I love my little sister Ginevra Weasley very very much.


	10. Chapter 10

**Clary's P.O.V**

"It took quite a lot of sorting out actually." Fred sighs, raking a hand through his mop of hair. "Had to help Ginny with her work and stuff, so that she wasn't behind on anything. Then she had to use a time turner what sit thing of Hermione's to go back in time to her usual lessons, then forward and back…"

Ginny (or Violet, I'm_ still_ not really sure) bites her lip, still standing awkwardly after having listened to Fred explain to me what had happened.

"So, wait, let me get this straight." I frown, rubbing the hem of my jersey between my fingertips. "Ginny is actually Violet." Fred nods slowly. I turn to Ginny. "And when I always thought you were drinking Pumpkin Juice or a Sleeping Potion it was actually-"

"Polyjuice Potion." She finishes for me, rubbing her arms. "I had to drink it every so often, else I'd turn back into me again and then everything would be ruined."

I nod. "But there's one thing I still don't really get." I scrunch up my eyebrows. "Why did you do this in the _first_ place?"

"And that's my cue to leave." Ginny grins, bouncing out of the room. "I really am sorry for going behind your back and-" I wave her away with a smile as she shuts the door behind her, footsteps receding down the staircase. I turn to Fred, who's rubbing the back of his neck and look more than a little flushed, eyes staring down at the floor.

"Why did you do it in the first place, Fred?" I ask again, resting my chin on my knees. He intakes a deep breath before finally meeting my gaze, his button blue eyes flickering uncertainly.

"I don't know if I can tell you that."

I roll my eyes, scowling. "Fine, then." I huff, looking down at my shoes. How dare he! I tell him _everything..._well, almost everything but still. Little git. He groans and I hear his bed springs lift, the sofa cushions sinking down beside me.

"Clary." He whispers but I bring my arms up around my head, shutting my eyes tight. "Oh for Godric's sake, Clarice Jones open your eyes." He grabs my wrists, pulling them down to my sides to look me right in the eye, our foreheads touching.

"Tell me." I hiss, still scowling and he rolls his eyes with a light chuckle.

"I was just about to, love, if you wait two seconds."

"One, two." I say childishly and he grins crookedly, cocking his head to the side. The he sighs, and looks down.

"I went along with George's stupid plan because I loved you… No, wait, love you, and I didn't know how to tell you. So, George told me that you liked me and I obviously didn't believe him in the slightest, so he came up with this plan to show that you actually did and, er, well, I don't know if it worked or not, to be honest." He looks back up, salmon pink highlighting his slanting cheek bones. A faint rustling makes us glance upwards, frowning, and there, materialising above us is mistletoe; it's leaves growing and spreading around us delicately. Fred's eyes go wide and his own look of amazement mirrors my own.

"Hey, Fred?" I say, observing him through my hair. He looks at me, dazed.

"Yes, Clarice?"

"It did work." I whisper quietly. He opens his mouth in a circle of surprise and, realising what I mean, leans forward into our lips are almost touching to grin.

"Good." He smiles, crashing his lips to mine.

**Authors Note; Thank you so much for reading 'Just a Sip of Polyjuice.' Please, please please tell me what you think! I really hope you enjoyed it, guys. Anyway, I will have another story up and running shortly, so please check it out!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**PotterHeadAndVeryVeryProud x **


End file.
